Legos(c) Come to Hogwarts~*~*~
by Sabel
Summary: Exactly what the Title says, Legos (c) come to Harry Potter :) Pretty funny if i say so myself :-D


Legos © come to Hogwarts!  
  
1 I do not own Harry Potter, the Characters or Legos and all that good stuff…  
  
This is my very first fan fiction so please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was another boring Saturday, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were hanging out in the empty Gryfendor Common room. It was their Winter Break, so most people were at home with their families.  
  
Hermione got up and went to look out the window. "There must be like 10 feet of snow down there!!!"  
  
Harry was playing what felt like the millionth game of Wizard Chess..  
  
Ron: "Check-Mate!!"  
  
Harry: "Sure" in a bored voice  
  
Ron: That's 30 wins for me!….and ..3 for you, but don't give up! You can still make a comeback!  
  
Hermione sat in her favorite chair listening to Ron and Harry bicker, watching the snow fall, when there was an owl that flew into the window with a clatter.  
  
Ron: "What the…"  
  
Ron and Harry stared blankly at the window, while Ron's Queen beat Harry's Knight over the head with a chair. A small owl flew up into few. Hermione rushed to let it in. It fell with a flop onto the carpet and didn't move. Ron went over to the owl laying on the floor, picked it up and threw it out the window.  
  
Hermione: "RON!!!!"  
  
Ron: "WHAT?!"  
  
Hermione: "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT BIRD!!!"  
  
Ron: "NOT UH!"  
  
Harry: "Hey guys, look at this huge box it left.."  
  
Ron: "Ooooooo…Lets open it!"  
  
Hermione: "Who's it from Harry?" pulling the package out of Ron's reach  
  
Harry: "There is no return address…  
  
Hermione: "I don't think that we should you never know what can be sent to you…"  
  
Ron: "Oh come ON!" he said as he pulled the box out of Hermione's arms and shreds.  
  
A huge box fell out onto the floor  
  
Harry: "Hey! That's me!!" he pointed to his picture on the box.  
  
Hermione: "'Harry Potter and the Sorcer's (or Philosopher's) Stone Legos'"  
  
Harry: "Well.. lets see what it is"  
  
Ron grabbed one end and Hermione grabbed the other, they pulled and the box of Legos burst open. There were several smaller bags that fell out of the big box. Ron grabbed a small bag and popped it, showering the three of them in tiny Lego pieces.  
  
Hermione: "Ron! Your lucky everyone went home for Christmas.."  
  
Harry grabbed another bag and popped it, scattering the pieces. Ron had taken a few random pieces and discovered that they hook together. Harry and Ron started stacking the Legos into a huge lopsided tower.  
  
Hermione: "Hey, look at this"  
  
Harry: "Looks like directions.." He scans thought the booklet.  
  
Ron: "Well..lets put it together."  
  
Hermione: "Get me a small piece with 2 dots on it"  
  
Ron and Harry searched the common room for the piece.  
  
Ron: "Here it is!!"  
  
Hermione: "No, No..that's is Dark gray, in the picture the piece is light gray.  
  
Hary: "Oh! Here it is!" in a muffled voice as he emerged from behind the couch in the back of the common room.  
  
Half an hour later, they had 2 towers built. Tempers were running high, due to the lack of pieces found and the colapsing of the towers and such.  
  
Ron: "GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!!" His tower crumbled to pieces.  
  
Hermione: "You need to be more gentle with them, Ron"  
  
Ron: "MORE GENTLE?! MORE GENTLE?! Don't you more gentle me!!" He threw the remains of the tower at Hermione.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione, and pulled her out of the way of the Legos ©.  
  
Harry: "Ron, seriously.. calm down"  
  
Fuming, Ron went and retrieved the pieces of the tower from under the Portrait Hole where the tower had smashed. Then as Harry tried to somehow figure out how his and Hermione's towers were suppose to hook together, there was a lot of comotion from behind them. There came a yelp from Ron, a clatter of Legos ©, a squeal from Neville, and a hoot of an owl. Harry and Hermione spun around to find Ron sprawled by the Portrait Hole that was open, Neville had fallen on top of Ron, there were Lego © pieces all over, and 2 newly wrapped packages on top of Neville. Hermione and Harry rushed over to help Ron and Neville up. Harry was laughing while Ron scowled at the window, the Portrait Hole, Hermione, the Legos ©, and Neville, all in turn.  
  
Neville: "What on Earth is going on?"  
  
Harry described how they found the Legos © and how they fit together and everything. Hermione returned to her circle where she had the instruction booklet open and Legos © sprawled around her. Another half-hour later, Ron had his tower rebuilt and they were almost finished.  
  
Hermione: "OK, Neville, put that right over the Great Hall… No, no…right here"  
  
Harry and Ron winced at the clatter of Legos © and the huff of Hermione. Neville was then put in a corner where he could wreck nothing else, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione worked to complete the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
Hermione: "Easy………easy…….Harry, that's it… snap that piece right in here……. There we go! The Hogwarts Castle is complete!!" ..a few hours later.  
  
Neville: "HEY! Snape's head glows in the dark!!!"  
  
He said that so suddenly that Harry jumped and accidentally sent his hand through the Astronomy Tower. Ron snickered while Hermione made a desperate lounge to save the tower. She missed.  
  
Ron: "Hey Hermione! They even have you with a school book in your hand!" he said while he laughed.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, Harry, sensing the tension and the terror in Neville's eyes as Ron glared back, changed the subject quickly.  
  
Harry: "Let's see what's in the other package."  
  
Ron walked over to the Portrait Hole and brought back the package. He tore the paper off and read.. "Harry Potter and…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~Please read and review! This is my first Fan Fiction : ) hope ya like it!, Review and I'll write more!~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
